Nine Kisses Uchimaki
by enRei
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki-soon-to-be-Uchiha Naruto are finally tying the knot,even though not all is perfect among the Uzumaki's. Yes, there are more. Continuation of Nine Kisses - LEMON, just like I promised. AU, OOC, OC and PWP.


**A/N: I bet that everyone thoughts right now are something along the lines of '**_**FINALLY!**_**' . Yeah, sorry for the delay, I had some serious stuff to do… Starting with studying Linguistics/Phonology, Medieval English Literature/British Culture and Civilization/French/Theory of Language/Modern English, blood testing, babysitting lil' cousins, dying eggs, eating eggs, celebrating Easter, closing bank account, opening bank account and so on. **

**So, you see, perfectly logical and forgivable reasons for my lateness in writing/updating this! ;) Remember, R&R!**

* * *

Sasuke was having a bad day. No, not a bad day – the worst day of his life! Sure, some would think that your _wedding day_ was all roses and butterflies; but _noooo_, nothing can be normal in his case, could it?

He rubbed his template furiously, trying to chase the dulling ache in his head away. Of course, the action did little to help, but he still felt the need to repeat it. Over and over again, while sending accusing glance towards anyone within his reach.

Let's us use that lovely technique every Narutard writer seems to be fan of, shall we?

_**Flashback no Jutsu!**_

_The littlest Uchiha couldn't be happier! The sun was shining, birds were singing, his annoying psychotic brother was on a business trip (to which he kindly brought Kurama) and his cute fiancé was in the next room, discussing over the phone the final plans for their wedding day! _

_Sasuke peeked into their study room; when Sasuke has finally graced Naruto's lithe finger with a radiant ruby ring, they decided living together was inevitable. Kurama be damned._

_His oh-so-gorgeous blonde was vehemently talking with their planer, some girl named Hinata, going on and on about flowers. It seemed Naruto thought roses were too cliché for a couple like them; the black youth couldn't agree more. _

_Sasuke proceeded to the kitchen where he made nice cups of coffee for the tow of them. While doing this, he went over their plan._

_Due to same-sex marriages being illegal in Japan, they couldn't be married here. Thus, they decided to move their wedding to Spain. Again, Naruto didn't want to marry off in Las Vegas ('__**That's way too much, teme!**__'), or America at all. Being an artistic soul by nature, he voted Europe. And so, Barcelona was picked._

_Itachi, through many of his connection, found a Japanese wedding planner that was currently living and working there. The raven has never seen blonde that happy; he immediately jumped to work. In a matter of few days, all was organized and settled; the only thing left was for them to show up._

_Well, except for flowers; when wanted, Naruto could be the pickiest man on Earth. Still, Sasuke grinned, he was one of a kind and all his._

_**Time Skip no Jutsu!**_

_They arrived on June 8__th__ in Barcelona, Sasuke tired as hell and sexually frustrated; Naruto glowing with happiness. The couple was welcomed by petite brunette, which they both knew as Hinata Hyuuga, who explained to them, albeit stuttering, what when and where. _

_The wedding was to be held next day at 2 o'clock; the friends and family were expected couple of hours before. The trouble couple decided to call it night, but not before Sasuke had a fit about separate rooms… and floors._

_When asked, Hinata said she received a notification from the Uzumaki-san about the rooms. Damn that maggot to hell!_

_9__th__ of June began wonderfully, in Naruto's opinion. He was whiskered away as soon as he woke up by his brother, who arrived that morning along with some of their cousins._

_Sasuke's wasn't that great; he was woken up by a splash of cold water in his face, courtesy of his brother and Kakashi, both of them smirking (well, Itachi did, he wasn't that sure about the older man). _

_Somewhere after noon, when Sasuke was showered, dressed, teased by the two Uchiha style, panicked about the rings and his late best man (who the fuck decided on Sai!), he hurried of to the reception room. _

_And there, he was meet with his worst nightmare; Naruto's family. You thought Kurama was bad? Yeah, he is the worst, but when all of them gathered… dear mother, what would be left of Sasuke?_

_Tsunade was standing right beside Kurama, holding a bottle of champagne – half of the bottle already gone, staring down her husband, Jiraya; who was currently working his way into charming the petite Hinata. Kurama was holding onto Naruto's left hand, glaring holes at the other red head. Sasuke gauged the man; the mid-length red hair, purple-ish eyes, boney structure of his face… He was safe to conclude it was Naruto's cousin, Nagato, whom he saw in Uzumaki photo albums._

_He, like Kurama, was gripping Naruto's right arm, glaring right back at the man. The blue haired beauty, Konan, Sasuke remembered, Nagato's wife, was rolling her eyes at the three. For their son, Yahiko has latched himself onto blonde's legs._

_Sasuke grumbled. He knew Naruto was pretty popular with his family, but not that much. The raven had it enough with an over-protective Kurama; the Gods just had to add more, had they? And amongst that all, Naruto smiled. He wasn't bothered at all the three had him in a death grip, which only made Sasuke assume this was a normal occurrence in the Uzumaki family. He badly wanted to face-palm. _

_It turned out they were having a feud over who was going to walk Naruto; like that was possible! They were not Catholics, for Christ's sake! No pun intended._

_Nothing interesting happened from there on; Nagato and Kurama were too busy fighting each other to attack Sasuke, Yahiko was distracted at the right moment by cakes brought by Sakura and Ino, Sai __**finally**__ arrived, Kakahsi and Jiraya were arguing about some books and Itachi was… Itachi._

_At two o'clock, registrar arrived (Hinata's cousin!), and after sending a warning look to Kiba, the ceremony began._

_Sasuke was too mesmerized with Naruto's glowing and radiant eyes to notice anything else (like the yelling and screaming of the three Uzumaki's), absorbing the cute blush that adorned his love's cheeks, drinking in his lively aura. To him, this day, this moment was perfect and nothing could go wrong in his eyes._

_**Fail!**_

_As soon as they shared their first kiss in matrimony, Naruto was pulled away by Uzumaki's. Sasuke spent hours chasing after them, only to be stopped at a crucial point by some of the guests. _

_**Flashback no Jutsu~ Kai!**_

And this was how it all came to be. He, sitting on the stairs of the hotel they were wed, and his husband locked inside their hotel suite with Kurama. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Jumping back on his legs, he ran over to the mahogany door, crashing them open.

Kurama was holding short blonde in his arms, crying and yelling about his 'sweet, innocent brother being used by an evil, perverted devil'. Sasuke had had enough. Using both his teeth and fists he kicked Kurama out of the room, locking them on the way. When he turned around, he was welcomed by alluring and smirking man of his dreams. Naruto was standing there, with his hands on his hips, giving him the most challenging and lustful glaze Sasuke has ever seen.

"Well then, Mr. Uchiha… Ready for your marriage duty?" He said that quietly, sending a wink at the end of the sentence.

Sasuke waited no longer; gnashing their lips together he quickly started discarding the bloody piece of clothing that was keeping him away from ravishing the tasty blonde beneath him. Naruto moaned into the kiss, his hands fumbling with the buttons. In a matter of seconds, both shirts were laying pathetically on the floor, whilst Sasuke pressed his husband, _all his_, into the mattress. Naruto's long, spidery fingers were sliding over the marble skin, setting a fire wherever they touched. He grinded their hardened members together, getting a mighty groan from the both.

"Sas'ke…" The blonde whispered, his eyes darkening with lust. Sasuke leaned over, trailing small, hot kisses over blonde's neck, down his torso, his tongue playing with those tasty, _delicious_, rosy nipples… Naruto mewled, buckling his hips, wanting to feel more of Sasuke. He wanted it, he _needed_ Sasuke quickly.

Sasuke pulled away a little, marveling at the shimmering body. Naruto raised his eyes, watching him confusedly. He slowly pouted, which got a reaction out of his lover. Sasuke quickly closed off the swollen lips with his, pushing his tongue in, relinquishing in that savory, sweet taste.

His eyes widened, followed by a groan, when he felt cold hand closing on his cock; Naruto grinned mischievously into the kiss, before pushing Sasuke off.

The raven was just about to protest, when the blonde's head lowered itself towards the little Sasuke. He moaned, his hands grabbing onto the golden mop of hair.

"Oh God! … _Naru_… Ah.." Naruto's tongue was doing wonders around his shaft, playing around Sasuke's length; he released the penis with a 'pop' sound, before quickly latching onto his glans, nipping it teasingly, before…

"Fuck Naruto!"

Sasuke was in a delirium, everything around him was spinning, and there were white at the edges of his eye sight. Naruto's hot cavern was receiving him whole, retreating then going full down… Sasuke couldn't control himself any longer.

Naruto was enjoying his time, slowly torturing the fully erect member, thanking the Gods for his non-existent gag reflex. At that moment, Sasuke decided to stop this little game and flipped Naruto over. The whiskered blonde chuckled, before moaning shakily. Licking and nibbling his way down Naruto's curvy backside, Sasuke began pumping the neglected member beneath him.

"Ah… Nnnnn…." Naruto panted, feeling his buttocks separated by cold hands. Sasuke bowed down, biting into one of the round, golden cheek. Naruto was too busy moaning and mewling, taking care of his own cock, to notice when two sleek, lubricant coated fingers entered his hole.

Blonde's eyes widened some of it from the twinges of pain, some from surprise; Sasuke pushed his fingers as deep as he could, and then pulling them out. He slowly crawled toward Naruto's head, never stopping in his actions.

"I bought it just for you, Naruto… Orange flavor, I'm sure you'll like it…" Naruto inhaled sharply when another finger was added; his body was shaking, overwhelmed… The beads of sweat were rolling down his neck, which Sasuke's mouth delightfully gathered.

He extracted his fingers, grabbed a bottle of lubricant and started coating his pulsing cock. He licked his lips deviously, watching the small, reddened hole in front of him.

"Naruto… I'm going to enter.." Sasuke warned his lover. Naruto froze for a second, before he gave a silent nod. Slowly, ever so slowly, the raven entered the tight, slick aperture. He stopped, giving his little love time to get used to it; though it was torture. His hands settle onto the golden hips.

"…. You can move." Came a muffled voice.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should…" Naruto shipped his head around, his eyes full of thunders.

"Dammit teme, **move**!"

Black youth needed no other motivation. He pulled out, before gradually moving back in, getting both of them used to this new feeling. He suppressed a groan, when walls inside Naruto began to close on him.

"Fuck, Naru… You're so tight…"

"What'd you expect, moron?" Sasuke gripped the hips under his hands; concluding from Naruto's annoyed tone, he was the only one fully enjoying himself. Gnashing his teeth, Sasuke slammed into him.

"**FUCK!**" Naruto screamed; hectically twisting the sheets. The darker one smirked, before settling on a much harder and faster rhythm; it seemed his lovable sunshine enjoyed it rough. He was pushing his rear end towards Sasuke rapidly, grunting and screaming to heavens every single time the raven banged him into the bed.

Naruto's breath was shaking, his heart thumping, blood boiling; every time Sasuke hit a spot inside him, he was turning into a mushy jelly. There was this feeling in his abdomen, an indescribable one, making his head fuzzy. His cock was twitching, a pre-cum already coating it. Naruto needed a release, for he was going to explode and die without it.

Sasuke too was nearing his climax, and the tightening of Naruto all around his dick notified him his little fox was close too. With a final yelp of 'Naruto' he came hard, filing his little blonde with his semen. His right hand wandered to the smaller one's member, helping him ride out their orgasm together. Rosy lips covered his, giving him a heated, passionate kiss, before the both of them crashed towards the bed; Sasuke on top of Naruto, both breathing heavily, covered in sweat and semen.

* * *

Two hours later found Sasuke bound to a chair, barely clothed, with three Uzumaki's grinning evilly at him; Kurama holding a gag, Nagato a whip and Yahiko silverware.

"Now, you sleazy old man, you will pay for deflowering our precious little 'Ruto" Sasuke's eyes bulged out, panicky turning to look at his husband, who was standing beside the door, fully clothed.

"Naru-chan… You wouldn't leave me here alone, with them?" Naruto glanced back at the trio who sported an equal mad look on their faces. Then he turned to his lawful husband. Then, his lips trembled, a full out malicious grin settling on them.

"Don't worry, S'uke. I'm sure you'll survive." Kurama gagged him quickly, before the raven had anything to say, but the betrayed, comical gaze he gave was clear as a sun.

"After all, dad did." With that, he left, leaving his family alone, cackling balefully.

Uchiha Sasuke was abandoned to the mercy of the demon trio, wondering what the fuck had he gotten himself into by marrying an Uzumaki?

* * *

And somewhere up in Heaven, Minato Namikaze paled, shaking and trembling, whilst watching the scene unfold before him. His wife, even in death, Uzumaki Kushina was grinning proudly.

"Awww, this brings memories." Minato coughed. Yeah, memories! Even here, he was haunted by the awful nightmare of Kushina's cousins; Mito and Naoto. He has never looked at the spoon the same.

Then again, he mused watching down on his sons, it was all worth it. Kushina, Kurama and Naruto… they were his family. And life without his crazy, but wonderful wife would really be meaningless.

Even if he couldn't sit straight for days after their wedding night.

**A/N: Do tell if my lemon was good, for it was my first time writing one. Ja ne!**


End file.
